


Warm Up

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: AU which alfred and arthur go to the same school but dont have any classes together, Alfred is a dork, First Meeting, Kin'youbi no Ohayou, M/M, alfred's mind is 2p! alfred, and kiku is the best counselor 2k15, im srs that video inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always commute to my school using the bus at exactly 6:30 am. I know that I could use a car or bike, but it is what it is. And every Friday, there's this one guy that I've pretty much fallen head over heels and everything is probably against me getting to know this guy, my music and my unreliable self being the only allies I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest that you listen to the tracks Alfred is also listening to because reading is too boring without music, amarite?
> 
> I hope this makes up for the really slow update of ACS&TURLS because i am literally stuck at what the btt+matthew is gonna do and the progression of alfred and arthur's relationship. im also gonna consider the frick frack but i probably wont because im not good with the frick frack.
> 
> EDIT: ok i changed one thing i hope that doesnt make any difference thank yOU

I always commute to my school at Gakuen Hetalia by catching the bus on 6:30 am. I would usually take my seat on the left side of the bus in the middle. You would say that I could have used a car or a bike, and I would immediately agree with you. But alas, my mom said that I should go on commute so that I can learn to do so for the future. She also said that it would save money more than having a car or bike. I internally scoffed and snorted.  
  
Well, as I was saying, as I took my usual seat on the left side of the bus, next to the window, I looked at the familiar city of L.A. aimlessly as music floods my ears through white headphones. Contrary to popular belief, I, Alfred F. Jones, was never one for the 'popular' songs that other adolescents were currently listening to. I couldn't stand the singer to repeat 'my anaconda dont' over and over again. Instead, I enjoy listening to various soundtracks of different medias. Games, movies, TV shows and, heck, even anime. You name it and I'll add it to my list of soundtracks to listen to and download.  
  
On this particular Friday, I was ecstatic because I can finally dissect an amphibian in Science. I always has a knack for everything Science, but mostly it revolved around Biology. But I wasn't excited that I was going to experiment on a specimen, no, I was looking forward for that one guy that always sits across me.  
  
The man looked around my age, with messy blond hair and enormous eyebrows over emerald green eyes. He always had a book with him, always looking worn with time. I fell for the man instantly when he took his seat across me on a sunny Friday at 6:35 am. And at that day, I was determined to get the man's attention.  
  
I stared into the empty seat across me, red velvet mocking me for my cowardice. Putting on a frown, I checked my watch. 6:34 am. I sighed, nervous as always. I had one minute to warm up before striking up a conversation with the man.  
  
"Good morning!" I whispered to myself, careful not to disturb anyone near me. "Good morning! Good morning!" I repeated a few times, my voice getting louder with each 'Good morning'.  
  
As the bus came to a halt, I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, checking my watch again. 6:35 am. _'Time for action, Alfred!'_ My mind said. _'It's time to get noticed!'_ The doors of the bus opened and I leaned out slightly, catching the blond entering and handing the bus driver money. As the man walked towards his usual seat, I retreated back, suddenly tense. The words that I had been practicing, the _two simple words of greeting_ , had to die on my tongue as the man took his seat, the bus moving as he was seated.  
  
I glanced at the man, who now opened his book and read it with a relaxed expression, the faintest hint of a smile playing on his lips. I hesitated, mouth opening and closing like a fish, trying to make a sound and failing. I held up my hand halfway, moving to reach for the other but retracted it back, feeling extremely nervous. I closed my mouth and sighed, the song of **_Laura Shigihara_** 's _Everything's Alright_  playing softly through the headphones. How I really wanted to scream in her face that it's not.  
  
_'You are such a coward!'_ My mind screamed. _'The bus is coming at your stop! Do something before it's too late, Alfred!'_ I can't. I just can't do it. The words suddenly die on me and my throat goes dry. I shook my head, waiting for my stop with an impatient tap pattern of my foot.  
  
As the bus stops at my stop, I stood up and hurriedly got out of the bus and towards my school, not noticing the man following the same route, taking off his zipped up grey jacket, revealing the white and brown uniform of Gakuen Hetalia.  
  
=========  
  
As first period ends and lunch starts, I rushed to the restrooms instead of dashing to the cafeteria like I always did before meeting the mysterious blond. I stood in front of the mirror, clutching the edge of the marble sink. I looked at my reflection, anxiety and nervousness present on my face. I grimaced at myself before shutting my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
I opened my eyes again, staring at my own reflection's blue eyes with determination. "Good Morning!" I shouted, blue fires appearing behind cerulean eyes. "Good Morning! Good Morning! Good Morning!" I repeated, eyes squeezed shut as I increased with volume. I kept going, scaring the people that went inside the restrooms. A few people that weren't scared or startled by me just ignored me, gave me funny looks or rolled their eyes as they continued their merry way in and out of the stalls and door.  
  
When my voice got hoarse and I wheezed for air, I felt satisfied and walked out. I headed to the cafeteria, stomach rumbling after the usual 'Good Morning' warm up. I walked up to my usual table with my tray of food, an ever present smile on my face. I took a seat next to Kiku, my Japanese friend and started a conversation with him.  
  
"Man! I'm just... Ugh!!" I cried out as I threw my hands into the air, one hand clutching a burger and other holding a bottle of water. Kiku patted my back, trying to comfort the me. I proceeded to finish my burger in one bite and took a couple of gulps from my bottle. "Itsh jahst... Ah duhnt knoh. Ah geht nehrvoush when he comesh, ya knoh?" I said, mouth full with the devoured burger. Kiku sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Alfred-san, why don't you just say the words to him? It might be true that he might lash at you or glances at you, at least he didn't ignore you." Kiku said, trying to comfort me.  
  
I gulped down my crushed burger and sighed. "I know, I know, Kiku." I said, placing my chin on my palm, looking at my best friend with tiredness and a frown sporting on my usual sunny face. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself. Even so, I don't wanna mess up our first conversation!"  
  
"Well, that's your problem, Alfred-san." Kiku said.  
  
I stared at the Japanese man with wide eyes. "What is?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.  
  
"You want your first encounter with him to be perfect. Not everything can be perfect, no matter how hard you try."  
  
I pouted as I rested my head on my arms, closing my eyes as I waited for the next bell to be rung, and hopefully prayed that the school day went by fast.  
  
==============  


 

I looked through my phone, looking for the right soundtrack I could listen to. I searched through my phone, up and down, until I spotted a soundtrack named 'Descend'. A bit puzzled by this, I tapped on it, and listen to it as I leaned into the comfy velvet.

As the music begins to play, going from its DJ-style start to something that sounded royal, I wondered when I downloaded it and where it was from, but I shrugged it off and checked my watch.

6:33 am. I took a deep sigh as I waited for the blond man, the music adding more suspense to myself as the man sat down onto the seat across me. I opened my mouth to say something, only to close it as I was struck again with nervousness and anxiety. The music had accompanied me, making me more nervous. Damn this music and from where it came from.

'C'mon Alfred! You don't want to wait another week just to see him!' My mind said. I growled at myself internally. 'How can you score points with him if you don't even talk to him!?'

"Shut up, me..." I muttered to myself. I was really irritated by my brain, wondering constantly on whose side is it on. I looked at the blond man again, seeing that he wasn't reading a book but was relaxing at the velvet chair, watching the city through the window of the bus.

'This is your chance, Alfred!' My mind screamed. 'It's your chance to say something, now that he wasn't distracted.'

I took a deep breath and leaned towards him, the wave of anxiety and nervousness growing with each move. Then the bus went to an abrupt halt, sending me forwards and onto the floor. I scrambled to my feet, grumbling under my breath about my bad luck. When I finally gathered the courage to start a goddamn conversation, the world just had to cock block my advances.

As I hastily got to my feet, I didn't notice the man trying to stifle his laugh as he patiently waited for me to get up. I practically ran to the school, wanting the world to just swallow me whole. How I wish that the world stopped trying to be a dick to me.

Also, I didn't even notice that I left my leather bomb jacket, which on by arrival at my first class I realized that it was not with me. I got up to go to the restroom and screamed my frustrations and I swore that I felt the whole school tremble.

===================

As I sat on my usual seat on the left side of the bus, I held my head in my hands in despair. I just had proven my brother a point. I was really, really, really clumsy. That leather bomb jacket was everything to me! I felt myself crying, and I panicked. Heroes aren't supposed to cry!

But I felt so mad at myself and I felt warm streaks of tears run down my cheek and onto my chin, where it dripped onto my lap. Raindrops were showering down on the window, as if the sky was crying for my sake.  ** _To the Moon_** 's _Having Lived_  was already playing, accompanying me as I quietly cried to myself, fruitlessly trying to hold back my tears. I didn't even bothered to check my watch, for I was too caught up on trying to not cry.

_Anya by the Stars_  started playing as I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I saw two emerald green eyes under large eyebrows looking at me worriedly. Said eyebrows were knitted down in concern. I stared at the guy I've been crushing on, wide eyed, as we shared eye contact for a few seconds.

The man cleared his throat, and averts his emerald eyes to the side. "Y-you left this last Friday.." He said in a British accent, trying to not meet my gaze with a cute blush dusting his cheeks. He held out a familiar brown jacket, and I immediately recognize it that it was my leather bomb jacket.

My eyes went wide and I took it from him, a large grin on my face. "T-thanks!" I said, my voice trembling a bit. They weren't the words that I had practiced every day, but it was a good start. I looked back at him, who looked back at me with the tiniest smile on his face. I smiled at him sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck.

"Thanks for bringing it to me.." I said. "I really thought that I have lost it, to be honest."

He chuckled lightly. "I can see how worried you were..." He said, a small smug smile tugging at his lips.

I pouted at that. "Hey! It was my grandpa's! It means so much to me."

He stopped chuckling and gazed at the floor, looking guilty. "Sorry to bring up a sore subject.."

I panicked internally. "I-it's okay!" I said. "It's okay, really!"

He looked at me, concern and uncertainty gleaming in his emerald eyes. "Even so. I didn't mean to."

I scratched my cheek and chuckled nervously. "Well.. I didn't introduced myself, though. I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." I said with a big grin, stretching out my hand for him.

He looked surprised and widened his eyes a little, but relaxed and held my hand and shook. "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

I grinned my biggest grin as I felt like I'm on top of the world. I had accomplished the biggest challenge of my life! I am so proud of myself that I could literally take off to the stars and possibly into another universe. But all I could do right now is to pat myself on the back, cheer loudly and fist bump myself mentally.

As the bus pulled to a halt, both of us swaying forward and pushed back harshly. I stood up and moved out of my seat and walked towards the door, finally noticing that Arthur came out with me. I turned to him, a goofy smile on my face.

"So... Maybe we can meet up next Friday? I got no classes due to an event my school is having." I said with bubbling excitement.

Arthur let out a small smile and nodded. "Friday is fine. I also have no classes so it's alright." He replied.

"See ya on Friday, Artie!" I said as I ran to my school in happiness, **_Lemonade Mouth_** 's _Livin' on a High Wire_  playing through my headphones.

"My name is Arthur, you git!" He shouted as he jogged to the same direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I might also consider a second one, because i really really want to but writers block whenever i try to.
> 
> and if you want a full summary in my opinion its "alfred tries to get senpai's notice after seeing him on a friday and fails miserably each time before the 3rd time that the attempts were being told about and i tell ya his attempts were like hundreds of them and kiku is the best counselor 2k15"


End file.
